


Closed Space

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Creampie, Submissive DaeHyun, bap nsfw, blowjob, closet blowjob, cum, cum swallow, dominant himchan, himchan is a panting mess, my oral fixation never ends, non intercourse sex, sweaty bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: During a workout, Himchan gets hot and bothered watching Daehyung workout and drags the younger into the nearest enclosed place he can find.





	Closed Space

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was originally published on tumblr.

The closet Himchan shoved one of his younger bandmates into was not cozy or spacious, but rather the opposite. An elbow struck a wooden shelf, items rattling. Daehyun cursed but wasn’t given any time to coddle his wound before Himchan was suddenly in there with him. Their faces together, Himchan grinned like a wolf as he tugged the door closed.

Darkness shrouded both men, both breathing a little hard considering they were in the gym. Himchan had been working out but stopped when Daehyun had started doing squats. Himchan, motioning to the younger, had made it seem like something important needed Daehyun’s attention at this exact second. So Daehyun had followed and then got this as a reward.

“What’s up?” Daehyun inquired, feeling his sweaty skin stick to his loose shirt.

“Shut up.” Himchan grabbed the mans face and their lips pressed together. Daehyun, not expecting it, moaned in surprise. It was then that he noticed Himchan situating their hips and pushing them together, the hard press of his girth nearly painful against a hip.

“Ahh, shit.” Daehyun managed as Himchan bowed his head down and latched to the side of his throat. Fingers sank into Himchan’s hair, the world a mess of senses with how dark it was in there.

“Someone is gonna hear you,” the elder grumbled, tone mildly irritated. Daehyun fought to keep his voice down, plump lips parting in pleasure as teeth grazed his artery. His legs tried to open but there was so little space that he knocked into another shelf. With an irritated noise, Himchan thrust both hands down and worked at those pants.

“Woah, can we even do that he–”

“Shut up.” Himchan thrust his tongue into Daehyun’s mouth, making the males eyes widen though it was lost to the elder. Finally following those words, he focused on the way the hands almost frantically tugged on the strings. They pulled them lose, his hard cock twitching in the open air. He moaned into that mouth, Himchan swallowing it effortlessly.

Something else cracked into a knee as Daehyun attempted a second try and spreading his legs. Both winced but Himchan swatted a hip. Long fingers went to his own pants, thrusting them down, and then both cocks pressed together. Daehyun let out a rattle of a moan that was too loud even against Himchan’s tongue. A plump lip was nipped as a warning but it only caused Daehyun’s knees to weaken.

“Hyung,” he whimpered, needing this. Moments ago he hadn’t been remotely turned on but now he needed it more than he needed air.

“I want to be in you.” Himchan rumbled the words, wrapping his fingers around the both of them and stroking. He spoke against that mouth, loving the way those lips felt against his. “So deep you can taste me.”

“God, yes.”

“I don’t have lube.”

“Fuck!”

“Shhh!” Himchan chuckled at the utter hatred in that word. Daehyun wrung his hands in Himchan’s shirt, clinging to him mostly in lust, somewhat in frustration. “I can still get you to cum this way, but you have to be quiet.”

Daehyun made a low, exasperated noise but he nodded. The motion was felt by their mouths still pressed mostly together. Himchan smiled and kissed him, his hand working up and down their lengths. The frantic lust that had never fully left now came right back. Daehyun braced himself against a shelf behind himself, something like a can knocking over and rolling away into something less metallic. His foot pressed back, knocking into a plastic jug of something.

A slippery tongue shoved back into Daehyun’s mouth and they kissed that way once more as the hand moved even faster. Himchan moved even closer, pinning the younger male right up against the shelves. It hurt, made two thin lines alone Daehyun sting, but he could not have cared any less. Those plump lips made Himchan hungry for more, always more.

Clinging to his hyung, he thrust up into that hand. He chased after his orgasm like a rabbit, scampering. Starving. How long had it been since they’d been alone? He hadn’t even thought about screwing in a closet, let alone where they worked out. If any other others noticed them missing…

“We don’t have much time.” The elder warned, lips speaking rapidly against the plush, swollen pair he’d kissed silly. Daehyun panted into the centimeters of space between them. He nodded dumbly, desperate. “You gonna cum?”

“Uh-huh.” Winding his arms upwards around Himchan’s shoulders, he brought their bodies ever closer. Toes curling, he felt himself oh so close.

“I want to feel you cum. Cum for me, jagi.” Daehyun’s head tossed back and he groaned hard. Himchan thrust his free hand up, covering Daehyun’s mouth. It only heightened the pleasure. He was loud against that hand, cock throbbing against Himchan’s fingers and girth. He wet, cum shooting from him in streaks and then dribbles. They coated fingers, staining both of their shirts and a few spots on his own shorts.

As his pleasure came down, the hand fell from his face, dragging across his lips and pulling the bottom one down so teasingly that he shuddered. Himchan kissed him lightly, hand having stopped on their hard crotches. It pulled up, fingers pressing to Daehyun’s mouth. Opening up his lips even wider, he took the messy fingers mostly into his mouth. The way he tasted always made his face twist up but he accepted it. Licking them partially clean, he jerked his head away.  
Without speaking, he moved both hands down and stroked his hyung before he started heading down. His elbow and heel made contact with something as he headed down but that didn’t stop him. Placing himself on his knees, he wasted no time before he grabbed that cock and pushed it into his mouth. Regardless of if Himchan was close or not, sucking on him would bring him to the finish line faster than jerking him off.

Himchan groaned, shoving a hand into Daehyun’s hair. The other hand went against his own mouth, stifling the sounds of moans as he bucked against that face. Daehyun would have smiled if he could, but he was too busy bobbing as fast as he could. He relaxed his throat and pushed the cockhead into his throat, the squeeze tight.

Whether he had amazing skills or Himchan had been close, Daehyun would never know. All he knew was that the fingers in his hair started forcing the younger to go a little harder, more frantic. The flesh in his throat throbbed, threatening his gag reflex but he fought it.

Himchan moaned, the sound muffled by the obvious way his lips were pressed closed by his other hand, and thrust all the way in Daehyun’s throat. The first throb was hard to deal with, forcing the younger male to cough and gag on the cum that suddenly filled his throat. He swallowed as fast as he could, tears streaming from the corners of his closed eyes. His whole body jerked with the urge to shove away, but he kept his hands as relaxed as possible at thighs.

When the balls were empty, Himchan relaxed his hold and Daehyun thrust off. Gasping for air, he felt saliva and cum coating his mouth and lips, dribbling off them towards his chin and farther down. He kept his lips parted as he inhaled hard, thick tongue pushing out to gather the liquids back into his mouth.

“Fuck, I needed that.” Himchan rumbled the words, fixing his clothes in the dark.

“Me, too. What got that started?”

“Have you ever seen yourself workout? You basically dragged it out of me.” Daehyun snorted a laugh as he got up and wiped the rest of his face with his shirt. Apparently the workout for today was done because he couldn’t stay in public with these clothes on. Himchan had similar thoughts, apparently, as they both snuck out of the closet and then through the front doors without drawing attention to themselves whatsoever.


End file.
